


Kabur!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, Flash Fic, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Hinata Shouyou membenci Betakkuma sepenuh hati.Karena itu, wajar saja jika ia kabur saat adacosplayerBetakkuma tiba-tiba mendekatinya, 'kan?





	Kabur!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- stiker Betakkuma di fb (c) yang punya   
> \- Fanfic ini dibuat demi kepentingan hiburan semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun. 
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Hinata, nak, woles nak--

Hinata Shouyou membenci Betakkuma sepenuh hati.

 

Hinata juga membenci Tsukishima Kei, patung garam hidup yang menyarankannya untuk datang ke acara _cosplay_ ini dengan bujukan, “Hei, kudengar akan ada lomba makan _tamago kake gohan_ di acara—beep—hari Minggu ini. Kau suka _tamago kake gohan_ ‘kan? Kalau menang hadiahnya _voucher_ belanja sepatu—“

 

Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ingat. Setelahnya, buram. Karena mencoba mengingat ucapan si Pelitshima sambil kabur dari kejaran cosplayer Betakkuma itu _sulit_. Apalagi tempatnya ramai; penuh dengan pengunjung, baik yang sekedar lihat-lihat, berjualan, ataupun berduaan dengan gebetan.

 

(niatnya menghibur diri karena tidak dihubungi Yayangnya sendiri selama dua minggu lebih kenapa jadi begini coba…)

 

Sementara Hinata menangisi nasibnya yang terpaksa LDR-an dan mungkin terlupakan, si _cosplayer_ Betakkuma laknat berhasil mengamit tangannya.

 

Jelas saja, Hinata menjerit ngeri.

 

Pukulan refleks melayang.

 

“LEPASIN AKU DASAR MAKHLUK GAK JELAS!”

 

Tendangan menyusul, telak ke dagu si _cosplayer_ Betakkuma. Menendang ‘kepala’ Betakkuma sampai lepas, dan menampakkan wajah yang tak begitu asing dengan dagu mulai membiru.

 

Wajah salah satu dari si Kembar Miya, yang rambutnya dicat kelabu dan biasanya selalu pasang muka datar.

 

Wajah yang amat Hinata kenali, walau kadang tertukar dengan Miya yang satunya lagi, kalau semisal si Kembar sedang _mood_ mengerjainya.

 

Wajah seorang Miya Osamu, sang Yayang yang tidak menghubunginya selama dua minggu penuh, lalu mendadak muncul ke hadapannya dalam balutan kostum Betakkuma yang amat sangat Hinata _takuti_ sepenuh hati oh astaga itu dagunya Osamu sampai lebam—

 

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari, Hinata kembali menjerit.

 

**.**

 

“J-jadi, Osamu-san enggak ngehubungi aku, dua minggu _full_ , karena HP disita orang tua.”

 

Anggukan kecil.

 

“Soalnya nilai Osamu-san hampir semuanya merah.”

 

Anggukan lagi. Osamu meringis; dagunya terasa nyeri sedikit.

 

“Terus maksud Osamu-san tiba-tiba muncul di sini pakai kostum Betakkuma—“

 

“—karena si kampret Tsumu bilang kamu _suka_ Betakkuma dan bakal girang banget kalau ketemu _cosplayer_ Betakkuma. Kerasa bohongnya, tapi entah aku ketempelan apa waktu itu sampai nurutin ide jahanamnya begini…” Suaranya menjadi lebih pelan saat ia bergumam, “Efek kangen pacar kali ya, sampai gak mikir panjang buat ketemu sama lihat kamu ketawa lagi…”

 

Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 

Seandainya ini adalah skenario _shojo manga_ , mungkin ia sudah meledak di tempat saking bahagia(sekaligus malu)nya.

**Author's Note:**

> credit buat Mbak Sha yang udah ngasih idenya (uwu)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
